


Hunters Hunt for a Reason

by LillyOfTheDeathly



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheDeathly/pseuds/LillyOfTheDeathly
Summary: It wasn't every day you get to catch a top of the food chain hunter. I'd have killed him had he been able to be killed, but alas, he probably couldn't have.





	Hunters Hunt for a Reason

  
           It wasn't every day you get to catch a top of the food chain hunter. I'd have killed him had he been able to be killed, but alas, he probably couldn't have. I stepped into the motel room, grimacing at where he sat. I knew he couldn't see without the mask, so it was across the room.   
           I shifted to close the door and get on my bed before hearing him trying to talk past the ball gag. I sighed and laid down. "You know I don't trust that jaw of yours. You'll get something to eat soon."  
           He huffed and I got comfy, closing my eyes. I trusted the bonds I had made to hold him down. Perhaps that was a mistake. Or perhaps my mistake was capturing him at all.   
           I woke to fingers digging into my side as he looked for what he enjoyed. I elbowed him before bolting to the bathroom to stop the bleeding.I heard an annoyed growl an a slam on the door as I hurriedly stitched the wound closed and then prepared for a fight, needle still hanging off of the wire thread. He finally got the door open and I stabbed him with my pocket knife before pushing him to the floor, straddling him, my knees on his elbows.He struggled, and I was shifted quite a bit before he realized he couldn't quite push me off.   
           "I will get out again. Let me go" He tried to convince me and I chuckled.   
           "Like hell I would let you go. You'll hunt me down."  
           "Smart cookie." He tried struggling again and I wrapped my hands around his throat. His clawed fingers dug into my wrists, trying to free himself. I waited until he stopped moving and his attempts to breathe slowed. I began to tie him up again, tense as I made the bindings stronger and so he couldn't move.   
           I laid down again and watched him this time, waiting for my contact to show up to take him. 


End file.
